Tomorrow
by LNCrow
Summary: They knew that time would heal them, and they would fall in love with someone else. Their love would only be a distant memory, and they would be different people. But for now they were Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry, two teens in love.


**This is a St. Berry story about Jesse leaving for UCLA right at the end of the summer and spending one last night with Rachel. I haven't decided if I'm going to leave it as a one shot or not. Tell me what you think! Ten reviews saying I should continue and I will. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here<em>

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would_

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen_

_To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good_

* * *

><p>He stepped out of his car and stared up at the house in front of him. He walked up the porch and knocked on the door quietly, checking the time. 11:14 a.m. He only had a few hours.<p>

He knew this was a bad idea. He was leaving tomorrow. He shouldn't do this. It will just make it harder for both of them, but she had insisted. She cried and begged for him to stay with her, if only for one more night.

The door opened and the petite brunette stood there, her hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was clad in short black pajama shorts and a pink tank-top. She stared at him for a second before flinging herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

He held her close and buried his face in her hair and inhaled the scent that was purely her.

He didn't know how long they stood there, but eventually she pulled back and took his hand, leading him inside. He knew her father's weren't going to be home tonight. They had talked about it before he came over.

They made their way up the stairs into her room. She opened the door and led him in, shutting it noiselessly behind her.

They stared at each other, not sure what to say. She tugged him to the bed and lay down with him.

His thoughts were going wild. Staying with her would only make it harder for him to leave tomorrow. She wanted him to stay, so she could be with him one last time.

She was happy for him, he had made it into UCLA, he worked hard and he deserved it. She didn't want him to go, but she knew that she couldn't hold him back. She loved him too much to ruin his dreams. That was too selfish. Even for Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.<em>

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine._

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow._

_We're like fire and gasoline._

_I'm no good for you._

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

* * *

><p>They lay together, just holding each other. Neither speaking. It would hurt too much.<p>

"Jesse?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes, Rach?" He sighed, knowing whatever she said would only make it harder for them both.

"I want you to make love to me." She told him, pulling him closer.

"Rachel, we can't. That means too much to you. You deserve epic romance, and I can't give that to you." He tried his best to argue with her.

"I want this. Please. I want my first time to be with you. I want to have this memory with you." Her eyes began to water. "I don't want anyone else. Please, Jesse. For me?"

Jesse pulled back and looked into her watery eyes. He saw no trace of hesitation. He wanted her too. God, did he want her! She was perfect to him, he wanted nothing more than to be her first. He saw the love that reflected in his eyes. This would make it so much harder for him to leave her, but he wanted to hold her and kiss her. Make love to her all night.

He decided to give in, and kissed her passionately. He put all of his emotions into that kiss. When they needed air, he broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck.

"I love you, Rachel." He whispered as into her ear.

"I love you, Jesse." She replied. She pulled him up to her face and kissed her again.

Jesse's mind fought to gain control of his hormones. His mind said no but his body said yes. He was practically dying to take her.

Rachel noticed that he was beginning to back out of this and she took it as a good time for her to kiss him again. She slammed her lips to his, making Jesse growl in shock. Electricity ran through their bodies as the kiss intensified.

He slowly lay on top of her and lifted her chin to deepen the kiss. Rachel moaned and he felt like his body was set on fire.

Jesse smirked into the kiss as he felt his hard manhood press up against her thigh.

Rachel blushed lightly as she felt him grow hard. He carefully let his hands roam past her hips to her buttocks and lifted her swiftly, so she has her legs wrapped around his waist.

Rachel unhooked her legs and rolled over so she was on top, straddling him. She smiled against his lips when he moaned.

She quickly moved her hands from his neck to the bottom on his shirt. She swiftly pulled it over his head, exposing his toned chest. She looked down at his chest and allowed her hands to roam all over. Jesse shivered slightly at her touch. She smiled lightly at him. He kissed her lips lightly, before trailing kisses to her jaw, down her neck, to her perfectly muscled shoulder. He kissed lightly, not wanting to alter the beauty in front of him in any way. His hands slipped to the bottom of her top, pulling it over her.

Jesse had to stifle a gasp when he saw the perfect body that was revealed. He brushed his hands over her perfect bra, making her shiver and delight. Her naturally tanned body was fit from working out and years of dancing.

Jesse leaned down and kissed her again, Jesse could feel her ripeness through her clothes. His manhood throbbed again his pants, pushing against the denim and causing him tremendous displeasure. Rachel grounded her hips against him and made him moan. She broke the kiss and looked down at the man's mid-section and smiled. "You can take them off."

Jesse nodded and stood up after she rolled off of him, and began unbuckling his belt. As he pulled off his pants, she became nervous. She could see his gargantuan size bulging through his boxers. He swiftly took them off, watching for any hint of regret on her features.

She began to blush when he was fully exposed. He bent down and kissed her, trying to calm her. "We can stop." He reassured.

"No. I-I just feel like I'm not good enough for you." She whispered. He climbed back in bed. He kissed her passionately.

"You are."

"The best."

"Thing that has."

"Ever happened."

"To me." He told her between kisses. She nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss. His hands wrapped around her back and undid her bra, exposing her pert breasts. He kissed her jaw, down to her pulse point, then to the swell of her breast. He looked up to see if she gave him permission. She nodded curtly and he took one in his hand. She moaned and arched her back at the feeling.

While kneading and massaging one, he leaned over and took one in his mouth. She moaned his name breathlessly. He switched his mouth to her other breast and brought his hand up to cup the other one. His free hand splayed across her abdomen, feeling the tight muscle underneath his palm.

His hand slid further and he began to tug at her drawstrings. They came loose so he wrapped an arm around her hips and lifted her bottom half, still assaulting her breast with his mouth. Once they were off, he ran a hand along her underwear, surprised to see how wet she really was. He slid her underwear off in seconds, leaving her naked beneath him. He pulled back and looked over her body. Her legs seemed to never end and he was glad that he could see them completely exposed, even though her skirts showed plenty.

He ran a finger through her folds, making her shudder and gasp. He allowed her to become accustomed to the feeling before plunging his finger into her completely. She gasped and pushed against him. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed slow circles.

"Jesse, I'm gonna…." Jesse looked at her. Her eyes bored into his, wide and filled with lust. She screamed his name as ecstasy came over her.

Once she had finished, he pulled his hand back, and watched her shudder in the aftershock.

"Jesse, that was amazing." She panted.

"I know. I know, Rach." Jesse laughed lightly. Her eyes were almost black with lust, his were clouded over, and mirrored his.

She stared deeply into his blue pools, and her body became to calm after that mindblowing orgasm. "I'm ready."

Jesse nodded and positioned himself between her legs, making her tremble. "Okay, I'm going to go slow. Tell me if I need to stop."

He leaned and kissed her, while slowly pushing into her.

She gasped at his size when he entered her fully. She felt as though she was going to split in half from his size alone. It was slightly uncomfortable, but she soon relaxed. But discomfort turned to pleasure with his slow, magnificent motions. She began pumping against him and moaning. Jesse growled slightly and began moving quicker. Both began to reach their peak and Rachel buried her face in the crook of Jesse's neck. Once she went over the edge, she screamed his name. Rachel's passionately screams drove Jesse crazy. In his blind pleasure, he leaned over and sucked on her pulse point. Leaving his mark.

They both were lost in their own emotions to move anymore. All they knew is that they had just had the best sex of their lives.

Jesse pulled out slowly, letting Rachel adjust. He fell beside her and pulled her into his arms in the spooning position.

"You okay, Rach?" He whispered breathlessly.

"Yes." She whimpered. He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her neck.

The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow I'll be stronger.<em>

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you._

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it,_

_but when I pass your house,_

_I won't stop no matter how bad I want to._

* * *

><p>The next morning he awoke and rolled out of the bed. He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. When she woke up and saw him she kissed him passionately.<p>

"Rachel, I need to leave." He whispered against her lips. She nodded and rested her forehead on his, before lacing their fingers together and walking him to the door.

They kissed once more, before he stepped away. "I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry."

"I love you, Jesse St. James." She told him, tears pouring down her face. He wiped a few away, before turning away and walking to his car. He opened the door and turned to look back at her, trying to convey all his feelings into that gaze.

He drove straight home, loading his luggage in his car and hugging his family goodbye. He looked at his phone, and for a moment he thought of calling her and throwing it all away. Forgetting that he was ever going to leave, but he knew he couldn't do it. He had to leave. Chase his dreams. They needed to let each other go.

As he drove past her house, he felt the feeling overwhelm him again. He even slowed down slightly, but instead he fought through and kept driving.

Once he reached the highway, he sped up and kept driving, never looking back. He knew it was for the best.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time._

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine._

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow._

_We're like fire and gasoline._

_I'm no good for you._

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

Rachel lay there, crying her eyes out. She looked at the phone, hoping, waiting, praying for him to call, but she knew he wouldn't. He had to go. She knew that.

She watched him drive by her house and slow down. She wanted him to stop so badly, but knew he wouldn't. He had worked so hard for this. He deserved it. He needed to be on his own. She knew, even before they made love that he would leave. She couldn't stop him, nothing could.

She knew by now he was on the interstate and she prayed that he would be safe and take care of himself. She loved him, and he loved her, but it didn't matter.

* * *

><p><em>Baby when we're good, you know we're great.<em>

_But there's too much bad for us to think, that there's anything worth trying to save._

* * *

><p>He had told her the first day they met, that he was leaving. She knew all along, but she still fell in love with him. His piercing blue eyes, perfect hair, the voice of an angel. She knew all along it would end up like this, but her heart wanted what it wanted. She's just glad she got to have him for the time that she did. Thank God for letting her have him for those few months.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.<em>

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine._

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow._

_We're like fire and gasoline._

_I'm no good for you._

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

* * *

><p>She stared out her window, crying quietly, missing him. She knew she needed to cry him out of her system.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here.<em>

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would._

* * *

><p>He drove silently, never taking his eyes off the road, he knew this was for the best. He knew that he wouldn't stay behind, but he fell for her. Her dark brown eyes, mocha locks, and heavenly voice.<p>

They knew falling in love was a mistake, but it didn't matter. They fell in love, despite all odds. Love has a strange way of making us do the things we want to do the least.

They knew that time would heal them, and they would fall in love with someone else. Their love would only be a distant memory, and they would be different people.

But for now they were Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry, two teens in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Tell me if I should continue or not! I hope you like it! I need atleast ten reviews to continue!<strong>

**P.S. I edited the story some, because my story mirrors someone elses. I truly didn't mean to step on any toes! I didn't want any more problems, so I wrote a brand new lemon! Whoo! If there seems to be a problem, feel free to message me and tell me the parts that are causing problems. I will change them! Feel free! **

**LNCrow**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own Glee or the song Tomorrow by Chris Young.**


End file.
